vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Roll the dice
"Roll the Dice" (commonly refered to as "rtd") is a mod used along with the VSH remake mod. It grants any player(s) a boost, or it can either harm or diasble them. The boss player cannot directly roll the dice, but he/she can use their rage which can activate a specific roll. All rolls are temporary. To roll the dice, type "!rtd" or "/rtd" in the chat. After a roll or a Powerup, a 90 second cooldown will occur. Powerups Powerups are given at the beginning of the round. They grant the player a guaranteed rtd effect that can be seen in the upper left corner of the screen. List of powerups: Stasis: The user will be given godmode, but he will also be given the frozen effect for 10 seconds. Godmode: The user turns invincible for 5 seconds. All-Crits: The user gets crits for 5 seconds. Angel: Similiar effect to the quick-fix uber where the user becomes immune to stuns. The list of possible rolls *Lucky Sandvich- Grants the player one free critical shot and they will have 100% overheal *Godmode-The user will become immune to all harm (excluding Death Touch and suicide) for 10 seconds. *Blind-The user's screen becomes completely dark, showing only their HUD. *Crits- User gains critical hits for 10 seconds in a fashion similiar to Kritzkreig's uber. *Team Godmode-The user's team will have godmode turned on for 10 seconds. *Team Crits- The user's team will have full crits on for 10 seconds. *Dance-The user will begin to move in random directions, much like Vinyl Scratch's rage. *Deaf-User will no longer be able to hear any sounds for 10 seconds. *Aneurysm-The user's health will be reduced to 5 HP. *Nostalgia-The Player's screen turns black & white for 10 seconds. *Overheal- The user will be healed to full overheal constantly for 10 seconds. *RTD Jammer- Players on the other team cannot roll the dice for a short amount of time. *Golden Gun- The user will be granted a greatly-boosted weapon for a short time. This can also be rolled specifically by a soldier's Buff Banner. *Frenzy- The user is forced to continually fire their current weapon. The user is also not allowed to switch weapons during the duration of this roll. *Spooked- The user enters the scared effect for 10 seconds. *Fire Bullets- The user's guns will set the enemy player on fire. *Flubber Bullets- The user's weapons will cause knockback similar to the Force-A-Nature. *Ignite- The user gets set on fire. *Shield-The user will become ubered for 1 second when he gets hurt (including self damage) *Drunk-The user will have a blurred, moving vision and will constantly switch weapons. *Angelic-The user will become immune to stuns and crits. *Vampire-50% of the damage dealth in the next 10 seconds will return back as health for the user. *Disarm- The user may only use their melee weapon. Switching to a different weapon will quickly switch back to melee. Trivia *Solarflare and Leon Hunter are allowed to roll anything on anybody. *A sound effect or class that rolled the dice would be seen in the chat, depending on the roll. *If Team Godmode or Team Crits is used, then the chat will broadcast the player that rolled it. *Boss players (including any ally players with the boss), Vampires, Infected players, and dead players are not able to roll the dice. *Some bosses' rages activate certain RTD effects (usually negative). For example, Dic Soupcan's rage activates "Disable" and "Drunk", and Vinyl Scratch's rage activates "Dance"